listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Movies
Superman (1978) *''Jor-El - Killed when Krypton blew up *Lara Lor Van - Killed when Krypton blew up *''Jonathan Kent - ''Died of a heart attack *''Lois Lane - ''Suffocated when Lex Luthor launched a missile at the Hoover Dam and her car get trapped in a crevice: Resurrected when Superman went back in time and prevented this Superman II (1980) *'Non '- Fell into a crevice *'Ursa '- Knocked into a crevice by Lois Lane *'General Zod '- Thrown by Superman into another crevice Superman III (1983) *N/A Supergirl (1984) *N/A Batman (1989) *Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joker *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joker *'Napier Hood (Blue)' - Shot by a Policeman. *Lieutenant Max Echkardt - Shot by Jack Napier. *'Carl Grissom''' - Shot by Joker. *Antoine Rotelli - Electrocuted by the Joker with a hand buzzer. *Vinnie Ricorso - Stabbed in the neck by the Joker with a pen. *Becky Nartia - Killed by the Joker's poisoned products. *Candy Walker - Killed by Joker. *Amanda Keeler - Killed by Joker. *Alicia Hunt - Killed by Joker. *'Bob the Goon' - Shot by the Joker. *'Tall Joker Goon' - Killed by the Batman. *'Lawrence The Goon' - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the floor and fell to his death. *'Belltower The Goon' - Fell to his death after Batman threw him off the stairs of a building and crushed by a falling bell. *'Jack Napier (The Joker)' - While he was hanging onto a helicopter high above ground, Batman tied a gargoyle to his foot, causing him to let go and fall to his death. Batman Returns (1992) *Tucker Cobblepot - Died of an unknown cause. *Esther Cobblepot - Died of an unknown cause. *Fred Atkins - Killed off screen by Penguin *'Selina Kyle Live #1/ Catwoman '''- Pushed out a window by Max Sherck: Resurrected by cats and becoming Catwoman *The Ice Princess - Fell off a building when Penguin sent a swarm of bats at her *'Fat Clown '- Shot by the Penguin *'Sword Swalloer''' - Killed by Batman *'Knifethrower' - Killed by Batman *'Organ Grinder' - Killed by Batman *'Max Shreck '- Electrocuted by Catwoman *'Oswald Cobblepot/ The Penguin '- Fell into a pool of toxic waste Batman Forever (1995) *Fred Stickley - Sent falling over a dam waterfall in a wheelchair by Edward Nygma. Made to look like a suicide. *Ringmaster - Shot by Two Face. *Mr. Grayson - Fell to his death when Two Face shot the platform he was standing. *Mrs. Grayson - Fell to her death when Two Face shot the platform she was standing. *Mitch Grayson - Fell to his death when Two Face shot the platform he was standing. *''Harvey Dent/ Two Face'' - When he flips his coin, Batman throws many coins at him, and trying to catch his original coin Two-Face loses his footing and falls down a shaft to his death, killing him on impact with the rocks below and sinking below the water. Batman & Robin (1997) *'Dr. Jason Woodrue' - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *Police Officer #1 - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *Police Officer #2 - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *'Antonio Diego/ Bane' - Crushed by the telescope when Mr. Freeze sent it falling: Debatable Batman Begins (2005) *Dr Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *'Joe Chill' - Killed by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone *'Ra's Al Ghul Decoy '- Killed by falling debris when Bruce Wayne's house was destroyed *Carl Finch - Shot by a corrupt cop *'Henri Ducard/ Ra's Al Ghul '- Killed in a train crash Superman Returns (2006) *N/A The Dark Knight (2008) *'Dopey' - Shot in the back by Happy. *'Chuckles' - Shot by the Bank Manager with a shot gun. *'Happy' - Shot in the head by Grumpy. *'Grumpy' - Hit by a bus driven by the Joker's Bus Driver. *'Joker Bus Driver' - Shot by the Joker. *'Bank Manager' - Poisoned by the Joker. (Death debatable?) *'Pencil Trick Thug '- Slammed into a pencil by the Joker. *'Gambol' - Slashed in the mouth by the Joker. *Brian Douglas - Hanged outside the Mayor's office by the Joker. *Judge Janet Surillo - Killed by a car bomb, planted by the Joker's henchman. *Commissioner Gillian Loeb - Poisoned by the Joker. *Richard Dent - Killed by the Joker. *Patrick Harvey - Killed by the Joker. *Detective Murphy - Blown up by the Joker with a bomb hidden inside one of his men. *Kilson - Blown up by Joker *''Rachel Dawes'' - Blown up by the Joker's henchmen. *'Lau' - Burnt to death by the Joker. *'Chechen' - Killed by the Joker's henchmen. *Officer Jeremy Polk - Shot by the Joker. *'Detective Michael Wuertz' - Shot in the face by Two-Face. *'Maroni's Driver' - Shot by Two-Face *'Salvatore "Sal" Maroni' - Killed in a car crash after Two-Face shot the driver. *''Harvey Dent/ Two Face'' - Tackled off the edge of a building by Batman. Watchmen (2009 *''Edward Blake/ The Comedian ''- Thrown out of windows by Ozymandias *''Nelson Gardner/ Captain Metropolis ''- Murdered off-screen *''Ursula Zandt/ The Silhouette ''- Murdered off-screen *The Silhouette's Lover - Murdered off-screen *''William Brady/ Dollar Bill ''- Died off-screen *John F. Kennedy - Shot by Ozymandias *''Moloch'' '- Murdered off-screen by Ozymandias *''Walter Kovacs/ Rorschach ''- Disintegrated by Dr. Manhattan RED (2010) *Hanged Man - Hung by Officer Cooper *Gabriel Singer - Shot by one of Cooper's men *'Business Woman - 'Blown up by Marvin *Bedroom Assassin - Shot by Joe *''Joe Matheson - ''Shot himself as a distraction to help the others escape *'Cynthia Willkes - 'Shot by Cooper *'Alexander Dunning - 'Lungs cracked by Frank Green Lantern (2011) *Abin Sur - Crashed his ship on earth *''Senator Robert Hammond - ''Incinerated by his son Hector Hammond *'Hector Hammond '- Disintigrated by Paralax *'Paralax - 'Launched into the sun by Green Lantern The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Bill Wilson - Killed after Bane detaches the plane's fuselage from the ropes holding it up, causing it to fall to the ground. *Jimmy - Killed by Bane's men. *'Sewer Thug #1 - Strangled by Bane. *'Sewer Thug #2' - Shot by Bane. *'John Daggett' - Killed off-screen by Bane (his screams are heard). *''Mayor Anthony Garcia ''- Blown up by Bane with explosives placed in the concrete of the stadium's VIP box. *Dr. Leonid Pavel - Neck snapped by Bane. *Captain Jones - Choked to death by Bane. *'Phillip Stryver' - Froze to death after Crane forced him onto an ice sheet. *Officer Ross - Shot by a mercenary *'Barsad' - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley - Shot by the mercenary controlling the turret on Talia's Tumbler *'Bane' - Blasted by Selina Kyle using the batpod. *'Miranda Tate/ Talia Al Ghul' - Died when Batman shot her truck with the Batwing, causing it to crash with her in it Man of Steel *''Jor-El ''- Stabbed by General Zod *Lara Lor Van - Killed when Krypton imploded *Planet Krypton Citizens - Killed when Krypton imploded *''Jonathan Kent ''- Sucked into a tornado *''Jor-El's Hologram - Destroyed by General Zod *'Sub Commander Faora '- Killed when her ship crashed into Zod's ship *Colonel Nathan Hardy - Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship *''Dr Emil Hamilton - ''Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship *'Nam-Ek '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning *'Jax-Ur '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning *'Tor-An '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning *'Car-Vex '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning *'Nadira '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning *'Dev-Em II '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning *'General Dru-Zod''' - Neck snapped by Superman. His DNA was later mixed with Lex Luthor's to create Doomsday Red 2 *'Katja Petrokovich - '''Shot by Bailey *'Jack Horton - Blown up by Bailey *'Dr Edward Bailey - '''Blown up by Frank Moses Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *''Jason Todd/ Red Hood - ''Beaten to death by Joker and Harley Quinn off screen *Jack O'Dwyer - Killed when the Wayne Financial Building was destroyed by either Zod or Superman *James "Jimmy" Olsen - Shot in the head by General Amajagh *'General Amajagh '- Tackled through a building by Superman *Cesar Santos - Stabbed in the stomach by a prison inmate under Luthor's command *Kahina Ziri - Pushed onto upcoming train by Anatoli Knyazev *''Wallace Keefe - ''Killed when Lex Luthor placed a bomb in his wheelchair and blew up the Capitol Building *''Senator June Finch - ''Killed in the destruction of the Capitol Building *Senator Barrows - Killed in the destruction of the Capitol Building *Senator Purrington - Killed in the destruction of the Capitol Building *Mercedes Graves - Killed in the destruction of the Capitol Building *'Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate *'Doomsday '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear *''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman'' - Stabbed by one of Doomsday's spikes while exposed to Kryptonite: Revived Suicide Squad *'Goat Mask/ Joker Goon '- Shot down by Security Guards *Monster T - Shot in the head by Joker *Grace Santana - Accidentally killed by Diablo when he lit their house on fire *Diablo's Son - Accidentally killed by Diablo when he lit their house on fire *Diablo's Daughter - Accidentally killed by Diablo when he lit their house on fire *Gerard Davis - Possessed by Incubes *'Christopher Weiss/ Slipknot '- Killed when he tried to escape and Flag detonated the bomb in his head *Dr. Van Criss - Killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter *Lieutenant Edwards - Manually detonated explosives, sacrificing himself to destroy Incubu *'Incubus '- Destroyed in the explosion caused by Edwards *''Chato Santana/El Diablo'' - Killed in the explosion that destroyed Incubus *'Enchantress' - Heart crushed by Flag in order to free June *'Eyes of the Adversary '- Disintegrated after Enchantress died Wonder Woman *Orana - Shot by a German Soldier *''Antiope - Shot by a German Soldier *'General Ludendorff '- Stabbed by Wonder Woman *''Captain Steve Trevor - ''Sacrificed himself by blowing up the plane he was in filled with Mustard Gas: Debatable *'Ares '- Disintigrated by Wonder Woman Justice League *Elinore Stone - Died in unknown accident *Nora Allen - Murdered by unknown person *'Parademon Scout '- Self-destructed *Penthesilea - Crushed by Stone Door along with Trigona *Trigona - Crushed by Stone Door along with Penthesilea *Venelia - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box *Euboea - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box *Yalan Gur - Stabbed by Steppenwolf in a flashback *'Parademons '- Killed by Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman *'Steppenwolf '- Sended back on Apokolips while parademons were eating him: Debatable Aquaman *Atlan - Died of an unknown cause on his throne *'Orvax '- Died sometime after he banished Atlanna *Submarine Captain - Stabbed by Black Manta *'Jesse Kane '- Blew himself up after he got trapped under a missile *King Ricou - Stabbed by King Orm Shazam! *Dr. Lynn Crosby - Disintegrated when she touched the magic symbols *''The Wizard Shazam ''- Disintegrated after giving his powers to Billy *Sid Sivana - Thrown out a window by Thaddeus Sivana *Sivana Industries Chairmen - Slaughtered by the Seven Deadly Sins *Mr. Sivana - Torn apart by Greed Joker *'Wall Street Man #1 '- Shot by Joker *'Wall Street Man #2 '- Shot by Joker *'Wall Street Man #3 '- Shot by Joker once he got off the train *'Penny Fleck '- Smothered by Joker with a pillow *'Randall '- Stabbed by Joker with scissors *Clown Rioter - Shot by Officer Burke accidentally *'Murray Franklin '''- Shot in the head by Joker *Police Officer #1 - Killed when clown Rioters crashed his car *Police Officer #2 - Killed when clown Rioters crashed the police car *Dr Thomas Wayne - Shot by a clown Rioter *Martha Wayne - Shot by a clown Rioter *''Sophie Dumond - ''Killed off screen by Joker as we see him walking into her house: Debatable *Arkhum Psychiatrist - Killed off screen by Joker as we see him with bloody footprints: Debatable